Currently available opaque IC tubes are formed of aluminium by draw moulding or obtained by bending of plates of synthetic resins such as black polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride or the like which contain 10-30% by weight of carbon black. Conventional transparent IC tubes are obtained by incorporating an antistatic agent into transparent synthetic resins such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, etc., followed by molding, or by molding the aforesaid synthetic resins and, thereafter, coating the thus molded bodies with an antistatic agent using a suitable solvent. With the black IC tubes, it is impossible to read markings on integrated circuits and, hence, to detect beforehand mis-packing of different integrated circuits. With the IC tubes incorporated therein and coated thereon with antistatic agents, on the other hand, the antistatic agents exposed to the surfaces thereof, or coated on the surfaces, esp., inner surface thereof peel off due to the friction with the bodies or terminals of integrated circuits, when they are packed or unpacked. Especially when the antistatic agents are deposited onto the terminals of integrated circuits, the setting of ICs to electronic equipment is hindered, and the electrostatic shielding effect of the IC tubes are substantially lost, in particular, at a low humidity, thus causing an electrostatic influence upon IC.
Some of the drawbacks as mentioned above are eliminated by the IC tubes disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 58-142166 specification. However, since an upper member forming a resting member is constructed of a double layer comprised of a resting plate and a seal-bonded tape, that tube is so poor in the light transmitting property that difficulty is encountered in reading markings on the inner face of the packed-in integrated circuit. This holds for even the case where the seal-bonded tape has a light transmitting property. Diffuculty is also involved in discriminating markings on the inner face of the integrated circuit, when the seal-bonded tape is colored, so that mis-packing of different ICs cannot be avoided beforehand. The contact of the entire inner face of the integrated circuit with the upper faces of the left and right resting plates also causes peeling-off of a large amount of the antistatic agent kneaded in or coated on the integrated circuit. Then, the powdery antistatic agent is deposited onto, esp., the terminal of IC, disturbing the incorporation of IC into the associated equipment, reducing the electrostatic shielding effect due to peeling of the antistatic agent from the coating, and causing an electrostatic influence upon IC.